My Biggest Fear
by Deauliaas
Summary: Bercerita tentang Jean yang takut kehilangan Sasha. Bagaimana? silahkan dibaca:) First fanfic di fandom ShingekiNoKyojin :3 Dedicated for my boyfriend. Read and Review?


Title : **My Biggest Fear**

Maincast : Jean-Sasha

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine

.

.

Happy reading

Sudah berkali-kali aku melihat pemandangan ini. Di mana aku melihat kekasihku sendiri sedang bercengkrama dengan lelaki lain selain aku.

Ayolaah~ semua laki-laki pasti merasakan hal sepertiku juga.

Mungkin ini sudah menjadi resikoku, karena sudah berani mengklaim 'Sasha Braus' adalah milik Jean Kirchtein seorang.

Sasha memang tidak se_famous_ Mikasa yang _multitalent_ ataupun secantik Christa. Tapi, keramahan dan sikap bersahabat Sashalah yang membuatnya begitu terkenal dikalangan para laki-laki.

Dulu―sebelum menjadi kekasihnya aku sempat berpikir, berapa banyak sainganku untuk mendapatkan Sasha?

Sampai sekarangpun, aku masih memiliki pikiran itu. Aku rasa, sekarang banyak sekali yang mulai ingin merebut Sasha dariku.

_"Kau tenang saja, Jeaaan~ Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu_,"

Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi apa kau tidak melihat keadaan? Banyak yang menginginkanmu.

_"Tenang saja __…__ akukan tidak se_famous _Mikasa. Aku juga tidak cantik. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada yang suka denganku,"_

Tidak ada? Bahkan sekarang aku mulai mencurigai sahabat baikku sendiri. Marco terlihat begitu tertarik padamu. Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau hanya berteman. Tapi aku rasa, Marco menganggapmu lebih dari teman.

Jika kau tau, bahwa setiap malam aku hanya bisa menangis, kau pasti akan menertawakanku. Aku takut kehilanganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu menghampiriku. Dengan senyum ramahnu dan rambut ekor kudamu yang bergoyang, kau melangkah menuju tempatku berdiri.

"Hai, Jean. Aku rindu padamu," Kau berucap seraya memelukku.

Tinggimu yang hanya sebatas bahuku, kadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Yaitu saat kau berusaha dan bersusah payah untuk mencapai bibirku. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kuraih bibirmu.

Aku cinta padamu. Aku terlalu takut dan tidak siap, jika harus kehilangan dirimu.

"Sasha, aku―" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, kau kembali mengunci bibirku dengan bibirmu. Manis.

"Aku tahu, Jean. Kau pasti cemburu lagi melihat aku berbicara dengan Marco," Kaupun mulai tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Insting wanita. Mungkin?" Kau kembali memelukku. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Kau tahu, Jean?" Kau kembali bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Bahwa, ketakutanku kehilanganmu lebih besar dari ketakutanmu kehilanganku," ucapmu sambil menenggelamkan kepalamu di dadaku.

Kali ini tanda tanya besar bersarang di pikiranku. Tapi … mengapa?

"Tanpa kau sadari, kau itu sangat terkenal, _baka_. Secara, kau itu merupakan anggota band yang sudah pasti digilai wanita dan kau harus tahu juga … karismamu begitu menguar. Aku takut. Takut sekali," Kau mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat, namun aku dapat memahaminya.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku.

Sasha hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. Aduh, imutnyaaaa~

"Sasha." Dengan tegas, aku dorong bahunya dan kupaksa untuk menatapku.

"Apapun halangannya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Aku―maksudku kita harus tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Menghabiskan sisa umurku bersamamu. Aku mohon jangan heran dengan sikap _overprotective_ku padamu. Itu kulakukan semata-mata aku takut kehilanganmu," ucapku dan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasha, aku langsung menciumnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Ketakutanku terhadap sesuatu amatlah banyak. Salah satunya, aku takut untuk kehilangan perempuan yang paling aku cintai selain ibuku, yaitu kekasihku―Sasha Braus.

_**THE END :3/**_

**A/N:**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini~ :') maaf kalo hancur, EYD berantakan dan yang lainnya ya ****…**** soalnya ini ngetik dari hape dan udah lama nggak nulis fic._.v Biasalah, guru sekarang pada ganas ngasih tugas :v /no**

**Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom SNK kan ya~ ._.a Yaudaah ****…**** senpai-tachi, mohon bantuannya~ XDDv /plaak**

**Oiya ****…**** fanfic ini aku bikin buat uke aku tersayang '**_**Fahmi Hafid Choironi**_**' :'3**

**Hihii~ harap dibaca ya ukee~ wkwkw /plaak**

**Segini ajaaa~ jangan lupa review yaaa'3')/ ****ありが****chuu~ :** /eeh**


End file.
